1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer apparatus and, more particularly, to a transformer apparatus which may be suitably used as equipment in an electric power substation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric power substation generally includes electric equipment such as a gas-blast circuit-breaker, a transformer, a plurality of enclosed switchboards, and circuit-breakers provided on the switchboards. The gas-blast circuit-breaker receives power from a generator, and the transformer lowers the voltage of the received power. The power whose voltage has been lowered is supplied through the enclosed switchboards and the switchboard circuit-breakers to various loads.
In a conventional substation, however, not much consideration has been given to reducing the size of the installation area. Hence, electrical equipment, such as a gas-blast circuit-breaker, a transformer and enclosed switchboards, is installed on a horizontal surface. Such horizontal arrangement of electrical equipment requires a relatively large size installation area, and also requires a support structure to be built for the purpose of introducing power from a generating station to the gas-blast circuit-breaker. Another disadvantage is that electrical equipment, which is heavy, has to be moved or dismounted and remounted with difficulty each time the equipment is to be checked, for example, after a fault has occurred. Such equipment of a substation is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-62806.